


Will You Receive My Signal?

by EdensWorld



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, No this is not a harem, don't take everything in the relationship tags too seriously, everyone is hella gay, i just can't reveal the main ship in the tags, i'm doing this for fun, yeri and joy are your besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensWorld/pseuds/EdensWorld
Summary: You, Haneul Kim, had your entire life planned out. You knew who your friends would always be and never wanted to change that, you knew what you wanted to be when you were older and you were content with things staying the way they were after summer break was over.Of course, nine aliens crash landing on earth does tend to mess up and throw your plans into disarray a little. But, you suppose taking them in and living with your nine new roommates won't be too difficult, right?Read as you discover the secrets of the stars and how one fateful night would change the trajectory of your life forever.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, TWICE Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. One in a million

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @EdensCuteGarden
> 
> Here it is! Out of all my books, Signal? was definitely on the lower end of the 'Please revive/reboot this' list but hey! There was a lot I wanted to change so change it I have!
> 
> Please leave a lengthy comment on the moments you enjoyed, favourite and least favourite characters, things you're excited to see and more! I always love seeing long comments about my fics because it makes me think it's worth taking hours out of my day for this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- Eden

"HANEUL! COME DOWN ALREADY! YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALREADY HERE!" I groaned as I heard my sister, Jennie, yell from downstairs. I reached out to the nightstand beside my bed and found my glasses. I put them on and my eyes focused on the digital alarm clock beside my bed... and how I had forgotten to turn it on. My eyes widened as I scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. I could hear my sister sigh from downstairs and she probably muttered something.

I stared at my messy and untidy hair in the mirror. I sighed. Great, waking up late and now this. I began to clean myself up, brushing my teeth and all that. Nice one Haneul, your friends decide to take your lazy ass on a camping trip and this is how you repay them? God, those two do not deserve me... As I rushed to get ready, I could hear two sets of footsteps up the stairs and two very familiar voices on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Haneul! What's taking you so long?" One of them asked as I sighed.

"Sorry Joy, kinda maybe forgot to set an alarm," I said back as I began to finish up.

"Don't worry, we kinda expected it," someone else said more bluntly.

I chuckled, "Thanks, Yeri," I said back. Finished, I rushed out the bathroom door and back to my room, trying to find a decent outfit for the day. Joy and Yeri slowly walked over. Yeri snorted.

"For someone so loaded, why do you own like fifty different pairs of the same hoodie?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have a look, Yeri. I like the look. I'm sticking with the look," I said back as Yeri rolled her eyes and Joy smiled.

"I think it's a very nice look." Joy said as I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, Joy," I said. I turned back and decided on one. Yeri had a point, most of them were just hoodies and jeans. In the end, I just ended up with a bright orange hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, remembering to wear my glasses, as we headed downstairs. Jennie was already up and texting some of her friends. She pointed to the table.

"Mom had to leave early for her shift, she left some pancakes for you three," she said as Yeri and Joy both immediately ran towards the table and grabbed their plates. I walked over and picked up mine and noticed a little piece of paper underneath the pancakes.

 _'Hope you girls have fun today :D'_ It read. I smiled. Mom was always so considerate. Part of me thinks it's why she became a surgeon, to begin with. Sure, she was a little odd and eccentric but in the end, it just made her a more interesting person overall. She was funny, charismatic, energetic and just overall had this infectious smile. You couldn't help but smile with her presence. I sighed contently and began eating my pancakes, noticing how already Yeri had scoffed down most of hers and Joy was eating much smaller portions at a time.

Jennie looked up from her phone. "So, you're all going camping?" She said as Joy and Yeri nodded.

"It's going to be great," Yeri grinned, "Ghost stories, campfires, marshmallows- I can't wait," she said as Joy nodded.

I shrugged, "Don't know why you two invited me along..." I muttered, still eating the pancakes mom left. Joy frowned.

"Why wouldn't we, you're our best friend," she said.

 _'Don't know why you guys still hang out with me...'_ I thought to myself. Of course, I didn't say it out loud. I didn't want another lecture from Joy about how important I was to them and how much they wanted to keep me by their side and all that. Instead, I put on a small smile, "Thanks," I said. It probably came off more earnest than intended, but their genuine smiles were incredibly warm and nice to see. Jennie rolled her eyes with a smile.

"God, just hurry it up," she said, "The others are coming 'round soon," she said, clearly referring to her other friends.

I smirked, "Have you asked Lisa out yet?" Yeri snickered as Jennie's face slowly turned red.

"H-Hey!" She said. Joy rolled her eyes and hit Yeri on the arm. Yeri pretended to look offended as Joy walked over to me.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked. I chuckled, putting my plate down. I smiled.

"Sure. Let's head to the store first. Just to get some spare things," I added as the other two smiled and we all walked out. Jennie smiled as we walked past.

"Hey, make sure you guys are back early tomorrow," she said, "That's the last day before school starts and I'm treating you all to a movie night out,"

Yeri fist-bumped into the air, "Yes!" She whispered excitedly.

"Thanks, Jen," I said as we made it out of the house.

Well... today was sure to be exciting...

=======

I walked down between the aisles of the store as Yeri and Joy continued their conversation behind me. I looked back to them, seeing the two smile and laugh with each other. I smiled, I never really understood why they hung out with me. I was far from as funny as Yeri or as kind as Joy. Regardless, they must have seen something about me I just didn't see about myself. I turned back and put the item back on the shelf, deciding against taking it.

"And then I said, why don't _you_ shoot another-"

"-Yes... I know how this story ends," Joy said, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

Yeri was... interesting. We didn't exactly get along at first but... there's just something. Maybe it was the way she could keep your attention no matter how hard you tried to ignore her, maybe it was the way she was so infectiously happy that she could make anyone laugh, or maybe it was the way she felt... honest. As if she had little to be ashamed or feel ashamed over. Her confidence was... inspiring, to be honest.

Joy, on the other hand, was a lot more different. She was tall, kind and gentle but also ready at all times to insult whoever dared to speak out against her friends. I could recall all the times when she'd glare at anyone who even tried to do anything against me. Past-me appreciated it and honestly... I still do. I don't know how someone as mischievous and comedic as Yeri could get along with someone as happy and sincere as Joy but they made it work. I...

...They're the only ones I can confidently call friends.

"HEY! Earth to Haneul!" Yeri yelled, "You finished getting snacks yet?" Yeri asked. I shook my head and smiled, grabbing a small bag of gummy bears.

"Yeah, I think I'm good," I said as Yeri grinned back and Joy smiled. We all began to walk towards the check-out, ready to pay for all the extra items we had decided to buy before the trip.

"So..." Joy began, "You both excited to return to school?" Yeri and I both groaned as Joy gave us a confused look.

"What? It's not that bad," she said.

"Easy for you to say..." I muttered, "You're like, the most well-liked out of all of us,"

"Seriously. God, I hate those crusty old men that teach us..." Yeri muttered, "At least I have Yeojin and Lisa... will be fun for us to prank everyone again," she snickered as Joy muttered something annoyedly. "You two are so lucky... you guys have all those absolutely stun-"

"We get it, Yeri, our teachers are young and pretty and yours are all old," Joy said, "Now can you please stop talking about our teachers like that?"

"You're only saying that because your dad is principal..." Yeri muttered as I nodded. It was still odd to me, for some reason the popular and dreamy model student Park Sooyoung who was the daughter to the affluent principal of the school, had chosen to befriend me.

"Whatever..." Joy said. She turned to me, "Hey, Haneul, any new plans?" She asked as I looked over surprised. I laughed awkwardly before shaking my head.

"Eh, same old same old. School's going to be the same. The same pricks will do the same dickish things to me. I've gotten used to it by now," I commented as Yeri and Joy both looked at each other, shooting each other concerned looks before looking back at me. I sighed, "Guys, you both know I'll be fine, I always have been," she said. Joy sighed.

"Okay but... couldn't you make friends? Just this once?" Joy asked, "I know they all treat you like crap... but I know a good few students who wouldn't mind befriending you," she smiled, "What do you say?"

I gave Joy a blank expression before shrugging, "Not really interested," I muttered as Joy sighed.

"Okay..." she said as we handed the items to the cashier. I looked back to Joy for a brief moment and sighed. I know she meant well. It's Joy- she _always_ means well. But... she just doesn't get it. Things like this... they just don't change. Whether she likes it or not, this is how things are. I'm the weird loner in the school with no friends other than the charismatic Yeri and popular school sweetheart Joy.

It's always been this way and will never change. We'll graduate, me having no more friends than when I started. We all go to university and become different things. Yeri will become the supposed famous social media influencer and singer she's been trying to be, Joy will go into acting and I'll be the one who becomes a doctor of some kind with some impressive PhD in some oddly specific field that will make relatives go "Hmm... interesting,". Things have always been this way, I don't see why they'd suddenly change. Besides, those people only told Joy that they'd like to be friends with me to get on her good side. 

Things are static, end of the story.

"Cash or card?" The cashier asked, a very clearly bored tone in his voice like he's said this for the millionth time today. I used the card my parents had given me, immediately paying for everything. Yeri grinned.

"Wow... so great that you're loaded," she said as I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Guess I'm useful for one thing," I said as we grabbed what we bought and headed outside of the store.

=======

The faint running of water from the river that ran through the middle of the nearby forest could be heard as we trekked into the woods. The nearby woods were privately owned by someone who knew Yeri's mother, so the girl was adamant that we all came to camp here. She had also repeatedly reassured us that the only other creatures in this wood were several small birds and a few woodland creatures. It was calming to know but certainly didn't help with Joy's nerves. The dark-haired girl still looked like she was mere minutes away from throwing Yeri into that river.

"Hey, calm down, it's fine," I told her. Joy looked over and huddled a little closer to me. Despite the fact she was far taller, she had told us she had rarely gone camping for this reason. Joy was terrified of the possibility of being attacked in the woods. It rarely made sense to either me or Yeri but we never really made fun of the girl for it. We all had our... odd fears and phobias, Joy wasn't any different.

"Still... kinda spooked," she admitted. Yeri turned around and smiled. The girl was currently standing on top of a log that laid across the top of the river. 

"Don't worry Joy, if anything happens, we'll still be close to the outskirts and a clear enough path so we can run to safety. It's a very big 'if'. We'll be fine," she reassured, jumping off of the log and back onto solid earth, "I wouldn't drag my friends all the way out to somewhere unsafe," she said. That did seem to reassure Joy, but the taller girl still kept close to my side as we continued to walk. 

The chorus of different birds humming and chirping throughout the forest created a very pleasant atmosphere, and the forest was far from eerie. Even as the sky began to slowly turn an orange hue and darkened, everything still seemed... good. Nothing appeared creepy or scary in the slightest. At this point, Joy had agreed to hold my hand and at this point, it was in a death grip. I didn't say anything though, Joy appeared to be calmed anyway.

"Aaaand here!" Yeri grinned as we arrived at the area. It was a small clearing, surrounded multiple trees with bright emerald green leaves and that stretched high. As we walked into the centre, leaves beneath us crunching under our feet, Joy and Yeri immediately went to set up the tent we had brought. I breathed a sigh of relief as I held the hand Joy had been gripping so hard. As I slowed my breathing, I looked up into the sky.

It was beginning to get dark now, the sky was turning more pink and red in its colour as I could see the nearby city lights begin to glow in the distance. It was... fascinating. I don't know how long I was staring for, because I realised the sky was beginning to take on a darker, more blue tone. The stars slowly emerged from the darkness of the night as small white dots glimmered across the sky. It was breathtaking. Never in the city did you get to see this. 

I heard nearby footsteps on either side of me. "I have to say... it's beautiful," Joy said as she looked up with us.

"Yeah..." I muttered awestruck.

"I always love it out here... reminds me of mom... we'd always go stargazing..." Yeri murmured. I stopped for a moment and looked at the younger girl. For a moment, just a brief moment, I could see past her usual charismatic and humorous demeanour and see a brief hint of contentment, sorrow, bitterness and loss- emotions rare to see presented so... genuinely in the girl's eyes. She looked down to the ground and blinked, a smile soon adorning her face as she looked back at me and Joy.

"What are you staring at?" She mused, "Come on, we have to tell some stories in the tent," she said, running over as Joy and I looked at each other and smiled, walking in after her.

Yeri sighed as she took another sip out of her can of diet cola as she pointed at Joy. "Go on, you," she said as Joy looked nervously between me and Yeri. So far, Yeri had told us several 'spooky' stories, but they were so dull that even Joy didn't seem afraid. However, Joy was far from the best at spooky or scary stories. She chuckled awkwardly and looked back at Yeri.

"Um... I'm not too-"

"Duh- I know that. We've been friends for years," she said, "But what stories do you have?"

Joy thought for a moment before smiling. "My parents always told me this one..." she murmured happily.

Yeri smiled, "Your dads?" Joy nodded.

"It always helped calm my nerves at night..." she smiled blissfully before continuing, "Two people were alone in the woods together. One was so scared, their heart was hammering in their chest, they could barely sit still without fidgeting and quivering so much. They didn't want to be there... they hated it. But they still went, because their partner wanted them to come along with them on this trip," she said.

"But they told the other person how scared they felt. They thought their partner wasn't scared at all but deep down... they were. They had hoped that their partner would tell them how to not be scared, but instead, the partner explained how terrified they were. They always hated camping and never wanted to go camping by themselves because of how scared they were. It was just as harrowing as it was for the other person," she explained.

"But..." Joy smiled, "When the other partner asked how they appeared so fearless then, their partner said it was because the other person was beside them. That with them by their side, there was nothing in the world they could fear... because their love for their partner completely overpowered their negative emotions..." she said, smiling dreamily as she said that last part. "They said that the stars represented human souls... and that if they shone brightly... it meant that you were protected by the people you loved..." she said.

"To calm me down, they'd always tell me I'd eventually meet my partner, someone who made the stars shine brightly for me," Yeri chuckled.

"I'm assuming those people in the story were your parents?" Joy nodded.

"I never knew until I was like... thirteen?" She said, "I guess... it always made me calm. It made me wonder if one day I would meet someone like that..." She smiled as I saw Yeri's smile slowly fade.

"Ah... have you... met that person?" Yeri asked as Joy shrugged.

"Maybe... I don't know..." Joy chuckled, "I hope... I hope who we're all thinking of is that person," Joy said as Yeri looked away bitterly.

 _Wendy._ We all thought. I had no idea what Yeri had against Wendy. She told me in private it was because she was just 'so damn annoying' but even then I didn't really know. Wendy seemed just as kind as everyone else and was also one of the few people that never spoke ill of me too. The girl was a genuinely nice person and I could never understand what made Yeri despise or dislike the girl to the degree that she did. 

Unlike Joy, I could immediately sense a thick tension in the air. I decided to cough awkwardly, as to draw their attention. "Go on Yeri... don't you have your own story?" I asked as the girl thought for a moment. She hesitated... but then smiled.

"Yeah..." She said, "It's... a while back. When I was five. My moms and I went out to a different forest and found a pretty tall hill to camp on. Whilst we were there... one of them sat down next to me as we both looked into the sky..." she began. Joy and I already felt a sense that it was an odd mixture of happiness and pain in recounting this story... as was any story with her mom.

"She told me... that when people disappeared from the world... their spirits went on to become stars in our sky. That with every star out there... there was a whole world of possibilities and lives behind it and that every person that has ever lived has had their entire life mapped out in the stars... she told me that one day, I'd be able to see the people I love in the sky too, teaching me all about their lives with the stars..." she said, her voice beginning to break.

"A few years later... in the hospital... she told me to find her stars..." she muttered as Joy shuffled over to Yeri's side. Yeri rested her head against the older girl and closed her eyes. "I've not found it yet..." she lamented, "But my other mom says I will..." she muttered with a smile. Joy decided to pull the girl closer, letting Yeri rest against her left side as Joy wrapped her left arm around Yeri's smaller body. I looked at Yeri.

"Yeri... you're strong... you'll find it..." I said as Yeri nodded slowly. 

"I hope I do," she said. The air fell quiet again as we sat in silence for the next few minutes before I realised it was probably my turn for a story.

"Well... this was from my mom a few years back..." I said as Joy and Yeri looked up.

"This ought to be good, your mom is one hell of an interesting woman," Yeri said as I chuckled.

"Yeah... it's interesting. A few years back, my mom told me all about how all the stars in the sky and how they were formed from parts and dust... she also told me to always believe in the fantastical and have a little room to believe the unbelievable- as she put it. She told me all about how there were entire worlds out there, entire planets just beyond our reach... she isn't wrong, but... it's always what she said that seemed odd to me,"

Both Joy and Yeri shot curious looks. "She told me... that there were things I wouldn't believe were out there, things that have been lost to the stars and entire civilisations of beings who walked amongst the stars. My mom has always been an avid theorist about space, so I guess this is where all the talk came from... it's kinda stupid but... as a kid, I believed it... and still sorta do,"

Joy raised a brow at this and I chuckled, "It's... childish, I know, but... I always stare out of the telescope she gave me as a kid. I don't know what I'm looking for at this point, but when I was younger... I'd try to find these 'beings who walked amongst the stars' or see if I could find these unbelievable things... and hey, there are infinite possibilities and space is endless... maybe I'll find these unbelievable beings one day," I thought the idea was a little stupid, but both Yeri and Joy gave me these awestruck looks.

"Beings amongst the stars... what if they really existed?" Joy questioned.

"They better be cute..." Yeri muttered as me and Joy both laughed. I sighed, noticing how tired Yeri seemed. I smiled.

"Yeri... wanna go to sleep?" I asked as the girl tiredly nodded, her head slowly falling into Joy's lap. The girl seemed surprised but chuckled, running her hands through the girl's hair. 

"She's certainly tired," Joy muttered as she found a way to put Yeri beside her. Joy laid down next to her and slowly fell asleep. I began to feel my muscles slowly slacken and relax as I too felt my mind plunge into the deep pits of unconsciousness and soon, I was out.

=======

Until... an odd disturbance.

I didn't know why. None of us did.

We shot awake. 

I could feel sweat running down my forehead as I looked to the others, who seemed just as shocked.

There was no noise... we couldn't even feel a shake and yet, we were here. 

Joy and Yeri were practically gripping onto each other, holding onto the other for protection. I shook my head. There's nothing else here... why did we feel that? I noticed a faint blue glow coming from outside the tent. The others noticed it too. I shakily grabbed the flashlight and walked out of the tent. I could see a faint blue glow, only a small distance away from our tent and in another clearing. Joy and Yeri hid behind me as I walked forwards, wondering what exactly had woken us all up in such an odd manner.

What I did not expect to find, was an entirely... alien presence.

"Holy..." I muttered as we looked out. Nine. We spotted nine bodies amongst the rubble. Despite the fact we felt no rumbling in the earth, we noticed how it seemed like some big metal... thing was behind the girls and seemed incredibly damaged. It was like something out of Star Wars or Halo, like some sort of large ship. The air around the site seemed to fizz and crackle with small blue sparks. I walked into the area.

Joy and Yeri hesitantly followed behind.

It took a moment to assess the situation. We had no idea who these people are, where they came from or what they were even doing here. I had no idea if it was even safe to help them... I decided to do some more looking around before helping any of them. It was an... odd scene, to say the least. The technology of whatever brought them here seemed so foreign to me. I didn't know a thing about engineering or vehicles but even I could tell this was probably something they weren't taught... it just seemed so odd.

This wasn't even considering the assortment of completely strange items scattered around. One, in particular, was this incredibly bright blue crystal... it was glowing a whole variety of colours ranging from magenta to a faint yellow to a piercing cyan. It was angular, light coming from every jagged edge and spike as it lay embedded in the earth beneath it. I slowly approached it, one hand outstretched. It was so... alluring. I just... felt an odd instinct telling me deep down to just...

"Ow!" I yelped, immediately pulling my hand back. A searing hot burst of electricity spiked through my finger all the way through my arm and flowing throughout my body and into the ground. It was such a rush I stumbled back a little and held my head, an odd sensation in it. Not painful, but not pleasant either. I shook my head and looked to my finger, expecting to see some large cut or burn but instead, I saw... nothing. Well, there was a faint small blue glow, in the shape of the cut I expected, but it soon dissipated.

Joy and Yeri both ran over, asking if I was alright. I looked over to the crystal and... noticed it seemed to have shrunk. Before, it was the length of my lower leg, but now it was about half the length of my forearm. I nodded as I looked back over to the nine bodies. I stumbled over to one of them, it was in a capsule- protected, unlike the others. I don't know what came over me but...

"We have to help them... come on, I'll call my mom... something tells me she won't ask too many questions. Plus she's a doctor..." The others nodded as I tried to formulate a plan quickly.

There was one overbearingly loud thought in my head. It spoke over all the rest of them, making the rest sound muted and silent. 

One thought.

_Help them..._


	2. After Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @EdensCuteGarden
> 
> Last time, three friends went on a camping trip and told their own stories of stars and love. However, the trip was cut short by the abrupt feeling sense by one of them. When they travelled a little further, they discovered an odd site of debris and nine injured girls. What will the three friends decide to do?
> 
> Please leave a lengthy comment on all the things you enjoyed and be sure to share this fic with anyone you know will enjoy it!

_Help them..._

So perhaps deciding to try and carry nine girls to mom's car that Rosé had driven all the way out here to wasn't the best way to help them. Perhaps calling an ambulance, maybe an actual adult. But no, my first thought was to call my own sister and ask her to drive us back to the house. Genius thinking there. I rolled my eyes at my decision but helped put the last girl in her seat. Dad's car was expensive and luxurious and mom's usual car matched. But mom was also an incredibly eccentric person and had like two others. One of which, conveniently having seven seats, was the one she had allowed Rosé to occasionally borrow.

Rosé groaned. I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, Yeri and Joy along with like four of the other girls are all in Joy's dad's car," I said, sitting next to Rosé at the front of the car. She sighed.

"You are a lot to deal with, you know that?" Rosé complained. I laughed a little. Chaeyoung was my older sister and she was an absolute angel to everyone she met. Adorable, sweet, kind and overall an amazing person compared to my shut-in, quiet and antisocial ass. But I've always been able to annoy her, just like she can always make me smile and laugh like an idiot. I was the only person who could even make her show a shred of anger and she was one of the few people who could make me seem like the happiest person ever.

It was fun to annoy her, she knew I was never purposefully trying to bother her. 

"Yeah... thanks though," I said as she smiled a little before a more concerned look replaced it. I recognised it. The _'okay-but-are-you-sure-this-is-a-good-idea'_ look. "Look-"

"I mean... you could've called an ambulance... or anyone really," Rosé said as she started the car. I turned back to the five girls, all had their seatbelts fastened and didn't look too bothered. They were hurt, but it looked like it wasn't terrible. No broken bones or anything. Somehow I got the sense this was a miracle.

"Well, Rose-"

"Rosé," she corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, Rosé," she smiled, "What's happened has happened. We found nine girls hurt and decided to help. Besides, mom is a doctor," I said confidently. Rosé sighed. The car drove off. It was a quiet night, honestly, we're surprised we didn't hear anything. I shook my head, thinking back to that scene earlier. Yeri, Joy and I all decided against telling Rosé about the weird... thing? Honestly, it was like a spaceship out of all the sci-fi magazines on the floor of my room. Rosé watched the road ahead with uncertain eyes.

"I called her about this, explained it. She was very scared and even more confused as to why you decided to call us for help," 

I sighed, "Look, it's weird... I know," I shook my head, "But... I don't know, I guess it just felt right to call you two as opposed to an ambulance,"

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're fine," I smiled. For all the snark my sister could give me, I always appreciated those little moments where she just seemed genuinely happy. 

"Yeah..." I muttered. It was quiet again, so Rosé put on some music. It was faint and quiet, but also slow and gentle. Rosé sighed, looking back to me.

"Hey, how was it? I know you're probably upset it was cut short," she said, "So... how was the trip? Before it all happened, you know," she asked as I sighed.

"We told stories,"

"Stories?"

"Yeah," I said, "Like... I don't know, they all seemed to talk about the stars or love or something," I chuckled as Rosé let out an 'aww'.

"I thought my little sister hated that," she said, "You know, dating and everything,"

"I don't hate it," I said, "I just don't think I'm ready for that kinda thing... I can kinda get why you'd want to date and love someone like that, I've just got other priorities right now," I said. She knew it was a lie. I was never big on romance, not because I had other things to worry about but just because I could never see me dating anyone. Everyone at my school, except like four people, hated me. The girl I sit next to in class, Jinsoul, has asked to move seats more times than I can count. I don't blame her. 

"Is it because of... them? Why you won't talk or befriend anyone?"

It wasn't that I was ugly or gross or anything. I know people think I look good, it's just I can be _really_ annoying and I refuse to talk to anyone. Kind of sad, when I think about it. Some people seemed really excited to talk to me, but I always shut them up and they never bothered me again. I laughed at myself in my head, I was a bitch. But I think I deserved to act like one, especially after how some people have treated me...

"Still hate her guts," I said. Rosé sighed.

"Trust me, you deserve to... just... I can never understand why you're so determined to be left alone," She muttered. I had almost forgotten about the five girls in the car. My vision got blurry as I sighed. I felt my body become weak and eventually succumbed to the tiredness growing in my body as I finally slipped into slumber.

=======

"OH-" My eyes were still closed. They felt too heavy to open and my body too heavy to move. I was barely awake, I felt like I was about to slip back to unconsciousness. That loud voice was my mom's. It couldn't be more clear. I could feel myself being placed onto something comfortable. A bed, maybe? Regardless, I felt a blanket thrown over me. I didn't know what it was, but my body didn't just feel heavy. It felt _hot_.

"Oh god... she's burning up," Rosé. Was I? I still couldn't open my eyes or even speak. I could hear and feel everything but couldn't see or interact with it. I could hear concerned murmurs coming from Yeri and Joy. I think my mom asked them a question, I didn't catch it.

"No... she was fine before," Yeri answered, "Like she was perfectly..." I didn't catch what she said. My senses were beginning to dull. Their voices became nothing but faint echoes, echoes I could barely make out. I could hear concerned whispers as there seemed to be movement around me. I felt someone sit at the foot of the bed and two more people move to one end of whatever room I was in. Someone left the room and closed the door, leaving whoever the three were to stay in here with me.

Finally, my senses dulled and everything went back to silence and a feeling of numbness. 

=======

I groaned as my eyes finally opened. I looked around. I was in my room, it was obvious due to the figurines and large wardrobe I had. I was... a bit of a geek. I had shelves of cool lego structures I had built or Gundams I had assembled from model kits. Posters of various films and shows lined the walls and there was even a large flatscreen with several game consoles beside it. I chuckled lightly to myself, Rosé thought it was a little weird and Joy and Yeri didn't really get why I was so obsessed with these sorts of things, but they never really minded.

I tried sitting up only for a burning sensation to run through my body. I immediately lied back down, which seemed to wake up Rosé who was sleeping at the foot of the bed. She looked up and immediately walked over to my side. "You okay?!" She asked panicked as I nodded.

"Yeah... I think," I didn't really get why she seemed so worried.

"You... you were out cold yesterday. I thought you were just tired and fell asleep but I couldn't wake you up... and you were burning up," she said. She put a hand to my forehead and seemed surprised. "Huh... you're... better," 

"Yeah..." I chuckled, "I'm fine, maybe a little dizzy," she helped me stand up, "But I'm fine," She seemed skeptical but shrugged and looked over to Yeri and Joy. They were both asleep against the wall, Yeri resting her head on Joy's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and helped me downstairs, where I saw Mom sitting in an armchair, looking at the nine. They were all on makeshift mattresses and a few on more comfortable pieces of furniture. She noticed me and rushed over.

"Ohmygod- Haneul! Oh, oh are you okay?" She asked grabbing me by the shoulders. She checked my temperature and then sat me down where she was once sitting. "Rosé, could you fetch us a glass of water?" Rosé nodded as I was still having mom bombard me with so many questions and seeming panicked. 

"Um... mom?"

"Yes?"

"Calm down... please," She seemed to realise how much she was panicking and sighed. She took a few breaths and collected herself. Rosé returned with the glass and looked over to me. Mom passed the glass and looked at me.

"Okay... how are you feeling?" 

"...fine? A little dizzy," She nodded for a moment.

"You were burning up with a fever yesterday," she said as I nodded. 

"Okay... but I'm fine now?"

"Exactly... from how bad it was, I expected you to be in bed today. But... it's like you were never sick..." I nodded, trying to take this information in as I took a sip from the glass. She then sighed and looked back to the girls, "How did you find them?" She asked.

"Um... it's complicated," I said.

"I can tell..." she muttered as if she knew what had happened. That was the thing with my mom, she always seemed to _know_ something. It was impossible to lie to her without it feeling as if she was catching on. I'm fairly sure it's just one of her little quirks, I don't think she ever actually knows what's happened and is her way of getting us to fess up. She has good intuition and it's been more than helpful to her.

She didn't press for more information and just began telling me what she found out. "One of the girls was perfectly fine, barely a scratch," she said, "Surprising, given how the others seemed not too good,"

"Hm?" I said as she continued.

"Nothing too serious, but some were pretty badly hurt or bruised. I don't believe anyone had broken anything, miraculous if you ask me," she said as I nodded. I walked over to one of them. She seemed to be the tallest and... it was only now I realised that... these girls were _beautiful_. Like, I hadn't really been able to properly register what they looked like yesterday but... wow. I knelt down a little. She was resting on our couch and seemed... kinda peaceful. I began wondering when they'd wake up... they would probably be a little confused.

And then... it happened. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open as she grunted quietly. Rosé and my mom walked over, a few feet behind me. Once her eyes were open, we made eye contact. It felt... uncomfortably quiet. I couldn't read her face and I don't think she could read mine. But in an instant, her arm lunged forward.

Next thing I knew, a very pretty girl had me pinned to the floor with a hand around my neck, very clearly and very angrily trying to choke me. Her hand felt... insanely heavy. Like, I could barely move from under it. I didn't expect her to be this strong...

Rosé and my mom both began panicking as she looked around. Did she seem... scared? She was definitely worried as to where she was. I could hear her breathing quicken as her breaths became fasr and short. She seemed terrified. She looked to the other eight girls and back to me. Her grip tightened. I could hear her muttering a language I couldn't understand.

"Wh-what?" I could barely say as her eyes widened. She coughed to herself and then stared me down.

"Who... where am I?" She finally said. 

"...In our house," she scowled.

"What planet?"

"I... what?" She glared at me as Rosé slowly approached, "Earth," I said. She let me go and immediately glared at Rosé. She quickly backed off as the tall girl approached her. I say approached... it was more like a slow limp. Before anything else could happen, she grunted and fell to the floor. I tried to stand and walked over.

"She still seems hurt," I said.

"Shut... up," she muttered back as I helped her up. Rosé gave me an incredulous look. I get it, this girl just attacked me and I was helping her. I walked her over to the armchair and sat her down. She gave me a confused and disorientated look.

I tried to calm my nerves before continuing, "Are you okay?" I asked as she seemed to think.

"I don't... know," she replied, unsure of herself. I thought for a moment. 

"Rosé, mom, can you give us a sec?"

"I- she just tried to-" Before Rosé could finish, my Mom sighed and took herself and Rosé out of the room. Rosé seemed scared or concerned for me, but I shot her a reassuring look. She seemed slightly better, as Mom closed the door behind them. I turned back to the tall girl who only glared back. I sighed, she was clearly pissed off. 

"Okay... do you know what happened last night?" I asked, curious to know if she even remembered. The girl thought for a moment before replying.

"I think so," she said, still sounding unsure. 

"I found you in a forest, with the other eight. You all seemed pretty badly hurt so I brought you back to my mom- she's a doctor," I explained as she nodded. "What's your name?" I asked as she scoffed.

"You don't need to know that," she spat back. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Looked like they definitely had an attitude problem. Great, just what I need, "Why did you even help us? Is there a reason? Do you work for someone?"

I shook my head, "Unemployed- mom's been saying I should pick up a part-time job to get some experience and I can't say I disagree," I explained as she rolled her eyes.

"So why help?"

 _Because you needed it,_ was my first thought, "Because... I don't know, okay? I just found nine injured people and it seemed like the most reasonable thing to do," I said aloud as she stayed silent for a moment. I looked back to the other eight.

"There was a lot of wreckage around you, like, metal and stuff," her eyes widened, "What was that?" I asked her as she once again took a moment to reply.

"You... don't need to know," she replied as I sighed. 

"Lot of help you're being..." I muttered, "Look, I don't even know what was happening. Why were you even in the middle of a forest? Why was I the only one that felt some sort of presence there?" She scoffed.

"Well, I don't need to answer," This was getting frustrated. She's keeping way too much to herself, how helpful can I be if I don't even know what's happening? I rolled my eyes, walking away from her and picking up a glass of water. I looked back to her, her body in the armchair. She was still far too weak to get up right now. I didn't need to worry too much.

"You were pretty strong," I said.

"Yeah,"

"...did you like, take martial arts classes or..?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I had professional training," _She'll answer questions unrelated to what happened then_

"Nice... I never have, not exactly a fighter," I said as she remained quiet, "I'm the type of person to bark more than bite," She nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't look the strongest," She said. Things were still quiet. She wasn't speaking much and was still hurt. I really needed to figure out what happened. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Look, why don't you trust me?" I asked as she scoffed. I was _really_ hoping she'd finally say something. Maybe even slip a bit of info that could help make everything make more sense because right now, I was completely lost.

"I'm on a whole different planet, for starters," she began. My eyes widened.

"H-Hold on, you're not from here," I questioned as she nodded. Okay, _what?_ I'd assumed they were from somewhere else, not an entirely different planet. I took a few steps back and leant against the counter. "I mean... it kinda makes sense," I said to myself quietly. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, anyways, that's why I'm struggling to trust right now," She said, glaring back at me. Well... too bad for her, that information was enough to give me a lot. I moved away from the counter and began to pace around the room.

"That metal... a ship?" I said quietly to myself, "Of course... no wonder it looked like it came from all of those sci-fi films I've seen... and... okay so..." I looked back to her. She raised a brow.

"What?" She asked, clearly bothered.

"You... you all crashed here," She glared back at me. "Okay... sensitive subject,"

"Well, since you figured it out, what are you going to do, _human_?" She asked, seeming disgusted to even say that last word. I rolled my eyes. 

"I don't know... I can show you where it is," I explained, "It's on private land belonging to someone related to a friend of mine, no one will look for it and given how no one even heard or saw the crash we're probably the only ones who know where it is," I explained. She seemed surprised.

"So... you'll just... let us go back?"

"I mean, if so, yeah,"

She seemed entirely bewildered, "So... you aren't going to call any authorities?"

"If I was Rosé, probably. But like... I don't know. Maybe I've been too exposed to all this sci-fi stuff that I don't even think aliens and crashed spaceships are weird..." _I've definitely seen too many Buzzfeed Unsolved's_

"Huh..." She muttered quietly. She tried to get up but immediately fell back down. I rushed to her side and helped her up. She grunted, "I guess I'm actually going to have to work with you... ugh," 

I stared back blankly, "I could just, you know, drop you back on the floor," I said as she groaned. 

"Fine... my name is Tzuyu, by the way," I smiled.

"Haneul, Park Haneul," I said as she nodded. 

"Park..?" She muttered quietly to herself as we both walked out of the house, Tzuyu leaning on my side. I messaged Rosé, telling her to wake Joy up so she could drive us back to the place where we found them. She agreed, and after a few minutes of waiting (and Tzuyu complaining very loudly), Joy came down. What was odd was that more of them were now awake. Apparently, mom told Rosé and Yeri to come with us so now it was Rosé, Joy, Yeri and I along with Tzuyu all going to the crash site.

=======

"So... you're an... alien?" Rosé questioned as we walked through.

"Yep..." Tzuyu answered, clearly getting annoyed.

"And... we aren't going to call the authorities? I mean, guys," She said as I turned around and stared back. 

"Look, let's just help her find her ship. No need to call any, and remember what mom said," I reminded her. They all nodded as Yeri shivered.

"Why did she seem so... threatening?" She wasn't wrong. Before we left, mom gave us all a very clear warning to not even dare to call the police or anyone. Honestly, mom had never once in either mine or Rosé's life seemed so... scary. She was usually the 'good cop' between our parents and the 'easy target'- she was nice and a bit of a pushover was what I was saying. Yet, in that moment, neither me or anyone decided to even consider defying her.

"Yeah... she's never seemed that way before," Joy said.

"Whatever it is," I began, "Mom clearly has her reasons," I said as we continued walking. I looked to Tzuyu, who was by my side for support. She was beginning to feel better, but apparently her muscles still felt weak. _Yet somehow she's perfectly capable of pinning me to the floor..._

"So..." I began as Tzuyu glared.

"I'm not talking to you... I don't need to right now," she said as I nodded.

"Right... obviously," I said as we continued to walk through the forest. I retraced our steps from last time, remembering how scenic the entire forest was. I watched as Joy moved closer to Yeri this time around as Yeri's face seemed to turn a faint pink from the contact. Rosé herself seemed to take it all in, she wasn't one to go outside often but she did absolutely love how beautiful nature was. Her pinterest boards told me as much. Eventually, the faint silver glint and the sounds of a nearby river rushing signalled we were there. There it was... Rosé was utterly stunned. Just like yesterday, but everything seemed less chaotic. The air didn't spark the way it did before and just seemed still. The faint breeze was there as we walked near it. Rosé was the only one standing at the edge of the clearing, staying away from the crash. I couldn't blame her, she was really on edge about this whole thing.

I watched as Tzuyu examined the place, worry evident on her face. She pointed somewhere as I nodded and carried her over, her still leaning on my side for support. Usually, I wouldn't mind an incredibly tall and gorgeous girl leaning on me, arm wrapped around my shoulder and my arm around her side. Yeri and Joy even teased me for it earlier... but given this girl's attitude, I was less than happy. I like pretty girls, but I had standards. I shook my head, deciding to stop thinking about girls and instead look over and help Tzuyu out. She rested against my body for stability, she was either still hurt or really shaken up about... whatever she was seeing. I could feel my face become warmer and saw Yeri and Joy shoot a look. I glared back as they rolled my eyes and noticed the more worried look on Tzuyu's face.

"Oh god..." she muttered as she looked over the intricate machinery. I looked over to it and... I may not be an expert in alien technology, but with the amounts of dents and scorched areas and metal platings torn, I could tell whatever it was supposed to be, was completely broken. Maybe it was an engine of some kind? Perhaps. Tzuyu seemed to panic and she looked over to me, clearly searching for some sort of answer. I didn't know what to say... or even what happened, so I just sighed. She looked down to the ground, worried, shocked and stunned. 

"Is it... bad?" I asked. She stayed quiet. Instead, she just pointed back to the entrance of the clearing.

"Let's... go back to your home," she said, "I don't think we'll be able to leave for a while..." she said. The others all gave looks of concern as I helped Tzuyu back over to the car.

=======

I may not have had the best impression of Tzuyu, but still, seeing her seem so... empty just bothered me in a way I couldn't explain. It wasn't the same feeling as when Mia would put gum in my hair, or the way Jungeun would sneer at me and mock my outfit whenever I walked past her or the way Mark and his friends would sometimes try and throw water balloons at me by the school entrance. It was... a different feeling. Knowing that her ship was damaged in a way that made her say that... that she and her friends were stranded? It filled me with a feeling I didn't understand.

I could tell the others felt the same way.

=======

"Yeah..." Tzuyu finished. Joy and Yeri were both in the corner, drinking some homemade smoothies my mom had made for the other eight whilst we were gone. Rosé was trying to distract herself with some game on her phone but was obviously not doing the trick. I was standing next to Tzuyu, who was now better. She could now stand by herself as the other eight girls watched her finish explaining their situation. I looked back at the other eight, all of them giving concerned looks. A few looked like they were on the verge of tears... and I couldn't blame them.

My mom told us to head upstairs and that she'd talk to the girls. I tried to protest, but based on the look Tzuyu shot me, I decided to just listen to her and head upstairs. We all entered Rosé's room and sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

I sat down in the corner and thought for a moment.

"Do you... do you girls think they'll be fine?" I asked as they all seemed unsure themselves.

"I... I don't know," Joy admitted as Yeri shook her head.

"This is... so crazy. Aliens? Spaceships? Crash landings? It's like we're in some weird story," Yeri said as Rosé sighed.

"How do we know they aren't lying?" Rosé asked as I shook my head.

"An entire spaceship? As if they're lying, that isn't some stage prop that can just be assembled like that. Besides... they're certainly not from Earth," I said as Rosé nodded slowly.

"Aliens... god, Haneul, I never thought your sci-fi shit could ever be real but... I guess I'm wrong," she said as I shook my head.

"Part of me isn't sure whether to be incredibly excited that I've met aliens or absolutely terrified as to what the future could hold..." I admitted as we all sat in silence, wondering what the girls and my mom were talking about and what could possibly even be in store for them if they couldn't leave earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have our second chapter! I hope you guys appreciated it! I'll try to update this book often but given the fact I have another, much longer story to write, I can't promise consistency. I'll try my best! I really hope you guys enjoyed this update and please do leave a lengthy comment, reading them always helps to motivate me and push me to do more writing!
> 
> I have a CuriousCat over on my Twitter so also shoot any questions you guys may have!
> 
> That's all I have for now!


End file.
